


[Podfic] all-of-a-kind family, by verity

by ad_astra_03



Series: [Podfic] Five Have a Wonderful Time [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: This is an audiofic of verity's story "all of a kind family," the second in her seriesFive Have a Wonderful Time.Author's Summary: Ronon's family brings their new baby to visit Jeannie in Canada. Plane travel would be a lot easier if people didn't keep trying to pair them off.





	[Podfic] all-of-a-kind family, by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all-of-a-kind family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426387) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Thanks to verity for the enthusiastic blanket permission to podfic!

Title: all-of-a-kind family  
Author: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/verity/profile)[**verity**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/verity/)   
Reader: [](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adastra03**](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/)   
Rating: General Audiences  
Specs: 00:15:18 |15 MB  
  
Summary: Ronon's family brings their new baby to visit Jeannie in Canada. Plane travel would be a lot easier if people didn't keep trying to pair them off.  
  
Read the text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426387).  
Download the audiofic: [here](https://mega.nz/#!bxJFjK4A!GR-A87WrXnKnqrmE23V0TZILE0lH3K6oiP3UorfMhkI).   
  
Crossposted: at [Dreamwidth](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/5067.html) and the Audiofic Archive [link coming soon!]. 


End file.
